(Traduction) Dealing with a substitute
by Ordalie Gwynfyd
Summary: TRADUCTION - Que se passe-t-il quand les professeurs de Conan sont absents pour la journée ? Ils ont des remplaçants. Mais comment les différents remplaçants réagiront-ils face à un enfant normal en apparence mais plus intelligent que 99% du monde autour de lui, adultes compris ?
1. Chapitre 1

**NdT** : _Bonjour à tous ! Cette fois, il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire issue de mon imagination que je vous propose, mais un traduction de la fic "Dealing with a substitute", que vous pouvez retrouver dans ma liste de favoris si vous êtes intéressés, et qui a été écrite par animeloverhomura (ID: 7662225), qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser la traduire dans la langue de Molière. Cette fic possède sept chapitres, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi, et que vous serez satisfaits de la traduction que je vous propose._

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Détective Conan appartient à Aoyama Gosho, et l'histoire à animeloverhomura. Je ne fais qu'un simple travail de traduction.**

* * *

 **Dealing with a substitute**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

La journée avait commencé de manière relativement normale. Bien sûr, le garçon connu sous le nom de Conan Edogawa, qui était en réalité la forme rétrécie du détective Kudō Shinichi, avait l'étrange habitude de tomber sur des meurtres littéralement à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller quelque part, et essayait en ce moment de déterminer l'identité de Rhum, le commandant en second d'une dangereuse organisation criminelle, mais peu importe. Pour lui, la journée était relativement normale. Kobayahi-sensei était en congé maladie pour la journée, et Wakasa-sensei était en vacances depuis un moment, alors les élèves attendaient simplement l'arrivée de leur remplaçant.

Les écoliers emplissaient la classe autour de lui, en train de discuter, et semblaient tentés de jouer en l'absence d'adulte dans la pièce quand la porte s'ouvrit en glissant. Un homme en costume, qui avait un sourire avenant sur le visage, entra dans la salle. Il se présenta en tant que Kamijou-sensei, avec une voix aimable et encourageante qui ne parvint pas tout à fait à s'étendre jusqu'à ses yeux. Cela mit immédiatement Conan et Haibara sur leurs gardes, avec la nette impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de factice chez cet homme. Il s'avança et sourit, se présentant à la classe comme leur remplaçant pour la journée, et établit plusieurs règles de base.

Premièrement, personne ne pouvait se lever de son siège sans la permission de l'enseignant.

Deuxièmement, il ne voulait pas entendre de Japonais sauf s'il demandait à quelqu'un de parler.

Et troisièmement, ils devaient tous faire de leur mieux. Il leur fit comprendre _très_ clairement qu'il ne tolérerait aucun comportement inapproprié.

Tout se passa bien tout au long de la journée, jusqu'aux vingt dernières minutes de cours. Les _Detectives Boys_ voulaient parler à Conan d'une maison hantée qu'ils avaient trouvée, aussi il commencèrent à se faufiler vers son pupitre et celui de Haibara pendant que Kamijou-sensei avait le dos tourné. Sur le chemin, Ayumi trouva la gomme du professeur, qu'il avait dû laisser tomber pendant qu'il examinait les copies. Mais, quand elle alla la rendre à Kamijou-sensei, le professeur se retourna soudainement et la percuta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! Je vous ai tous dit de ne pas vous lever de vos sièges ! » s'écria-t-il en repoussant Ayumi sur sa chaise.

Conan se mir à voir rouge, alors que son cerveau de génie commençait déjà à passer au crible toutes les représailles possibles si jamais la situation tournait mal, et les différentes manières d'arrêter Kamijou-sensei à travers toutes ses différentes faiblesses, que Conan avait observées et retenues tout au long de la journée.

Il était impatient. Il n'aimait pas avoir tort. Il abandonnait vite s'il commençait à perdre la face. Il n'aimait pas les gens plus intelligents que lui. Rien ne ressemblait à une faiblesse spécifique utilisable en un instant, c'était plus comme une accumulation progressive.

« Ayumi ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant de son siège et en courant vers la fillette avec les autres _Detective Boys_. Il se tourna vers le remplaçant.

 _« Nani shite iru no !_ ( **NdT** : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »)

— Non », se contenta de répondre le maître en pointant la règle numéro deux qu'il avait écrit sur le tableau noir.

 _Bien,_ pensa silencieusement Conan, _si tu veux jouer à ça._

« What the hell do you think you are doing ? demanda-t-il en passant à l'anglais, ce qui prit l'enseignant au dépourvu.

— Euh, pas d'anglais non plus, se rattrapa rapidement le professeur.

— Nǐ dàodǐ zài zuò shénme, demanda-t-il à nouveau en mandarin.

— Non, euh, pas de Mandarin non plus », répondit Kamijou-sensei, qui avait quelques notions de base dans une grande variété de langues.

Passant au coréen, Conan répondit :

« Dangsin-eun mwo haeyo.

— Pas de coréen non plus, continua-t-il, en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir beaucoup plus de langues susceptibles d'être connues par un enfant de six ans.

— Hvad fanden laver du.

— Pas de danois.

— Mea o ka malu o ka poe i oe e hana.

— Pas de hawaïen.

— Was zur Hölle machst du.

— Pas d'allema… oh, et puis peu importe. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à moins que je ne t'en donne la permission à partir de maintenant. »

Conan s'assit à son bureau et commença à tapoter du doigt, en ajoutant quelques frappes du plat de la main. L'enseignant dut regarder Conan pendant plusieurs secondes, confus, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de taper du code Morse avec un air de défi.

« Non, plus de bruit. Je ne veux plus entendre aucun son de la part d'aucun d'entre vous à moins que je n'en donne la permission. Ouvrez vos livres à la page cinquante-six et lisez jusqu'à la page soixante-trois. »

Après avoir résolu le problème, Kamijou-sensei commença à corriger les copies distribuées plus tôt dans la journée. Il remarqua également avec contrariété que le petit Conan avait obtenu 100% sur le sien alors même qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir mis beaucoup d'efforts. Après avoir noté plusieurs devoirs, il leva les yeux vers la classe, seulement pour voir Conan qui avait la main levée sans rien lire de ce qui avait été demandé.

« Quoi, encore !? » fut tout ce que Kamijou-sensei parvint à dire dans son exaspération. Le reste de la classe arrêta la lecture pour observer la tension croissante entre l'élève et l'enseignant. Conan, n'offrant aucune réponse verbale, leva ses mains et commença à parler en langue des signes.

« Le cours est terminé », abandonna Kamijou-sensei en se levant de sa chaise et en sortant de la salle de classe, en jurant de ne plus jamais essayer de faire un remplacement dans cette école.


	2. Chapitre 2

**NdT** : _Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui contient une énigme, j'ai donc été obligée de la modifier un peu pour qu'elle soit toujours valable en Français. La version originale est en bas du chapitre._

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Détective Conan appartient à Aoyama Gosho, et l'histoire à animeloverhomura. Je ne fais qu'un simple travail de traduction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

« … et après Kamijou-sensei a juste laissé tomber et nous a laissé rentrer à la maison plus tôt ! C'était génial ! » finit Ayumi, laissant Okiya Subaru sourire à l'histoire. En lui-même, l'agent du FBI connu sous le nom d'Akai Shūichi avait presque pitié de l'homme qui avait mit en colère l'enfant connu du grand public sous le nom d'Edogawa Conan.

« Vraiment ? Et bien, je suis sûr qu'il n'essayera plus quelque chose comme ça sur quelqu'un de sitôt. »

Ce qui faisait également réfléchir Akai. En dépit d'être presque sûr du fait qu'Edogawa Conan était en fait Kudō Shinichi sous couverture, il était toujours constamment impressionné par ce gamin. Oui, gamin. Quelqu'un âgé de 16 ans était encore un enfant selon ses standards, surtout sachant que Masumi avait le même âge.

« Et vous allez avoir un nouveau remplaçant aujourd'hui ? »

Les enfants acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme, la terrible journée qu'ils avaient passée hier complètement oubliée. Ils étaient venus rendre visite à Subaru pendant que Haibara finissait de se préparer, car Conan les avait informés qu'il arriverait un peu en retard en classe.

« Eh bien, j'espère que vous vous amuserez tous à l'école aujourd'hui », finit-il au moment où Haibara quittait la maison. Les enfants lui firent tous un signe de la main énergique et repartirent, sans se rendre compte que Mitsuhiko avait oublié son cartable.

* * *

Juste après que les enfants fussent entrés dans la salle de classe, une jeune fille enthousiaste qui devait avoir dans les vingt-trois ans entra et leur fit signe de la main.

« Bonjour les enfants, je m'appelle Kana Miki, mais vous pouvez tous m'appeler Miki-sensei. Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial pour nous : votre école va prendre du temps pour réviser tout le matériel actuel et le remplacer, alors on m'a demandé de vous faire faire des jeux éducatifs pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous dit de commencer avec une énigme ? Votre travail sera de trouver la salle de classe que je vous donne pendant que je me cache là-bas », demanda-t-elle.

Les enfants se réjouirent instantanément, se rappelant de toutes les activités amusantes que leur institutrice leur avait données dans le passé. Miki-sensei prit un morceau de craie et commença à écrire sur le tableau.

« La première lettre de la pièce est la même que celle d'Hermès dans l'espace, et la dernière lettre est au centre du royaume de Poséidon. Le dieu Apollon est mon souverain, la déesse Athéna invente mes outils. Dans quelle pièce suis-je cachée ? »

Tous les enfants lurent librement dans leur tête.

« Je donnerai une récompense à la personne qui résout le code », dit-t-elle en partant avec un sourire et une signe de la main.

Le groupe était assis, confus quant à la signification du code et laissant les _Detective Boys_ faire le plus gros de la recherche.

« Eh bien, commença Mitsuhiko après quinze minutes de réflexion, Hermès est le dieu des messages, ça signifie peut-être quelque chose. Oh, peut-être que ça veut dire « Vaisseau Spatial » parce que ça envoie des informations de l'espace à la Terre ! »

Le reste de la classe commença à applaudir en voyant qu'il y avait des progrès avec le code.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Haibara depuis le fond de la pièce, un sourcil levé.

— Euh… eh bien… bégaya Mitsuhiko qui voulait impressionner la fille pour laquelle il éprouvait un amour enfantin, je suppose que ça doit signifier que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve commence avec un V ou un S.

— Comme quoi ? Je ne connais aucune pièce de l'école qui commence par V ou S, dit Ayumi, anéantissant l'enthousiasme de beaucoup des enfants.

— Ça ne pourrait pas vouloir dire « Salle » ? demanda Genta, mais le reste de la classe secoua la tête, un enfant faisant remarquer qu'elle avait déjà dit qu'elle serait dans l'une des salles de classe de l'école.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Conan entra.

* * *

Subaru Okiya avait tout juste fini de pratiquer le _jeet kune do_ dans sa chambre et était sorti dehors pour s'occuper du jardin, quand il remarqua l'un des sacs des enfants. Il le ramassa, puis décida de le déposer à l'école histoire de marcher un peu. Quand il arriva à l'école, il expliqua la situation à l'accueil et on lui indiqua la direction de la classe. Quand il arriva par la porte de derrière, il vit les enfants qui essayaient (et échouaient) de résoudre un code qu'il supposait avoir été laissé par leur professeur. Finalement, Conan entra dans la pièce.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Conan alors que tout le monde dans la classe s'arrêtait pour le regarder entrer.

— Conan, commença Ayumi, notre remplaçante nous a donné un code, aide-nous à le résoudre. »

Conan n'avait même pas commencé à regarder le code qu'une autre fille lui attrapait le bras par derrière.

« Non, il va m'aider à le résoudre et on pourra partager le prix ! »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Ayumi, la mettant au défi de refuser. Puis Genta se joignit à eux, saisissant la chemise de Conan en disant que comme le garçon était son disciple, ils allaient travailler ensemble pour résoudre le code. Bientôt, toute la classe s'emparait d'un Conan très confus et se disputait pour savoir qui obtiendrait le prix pendant que Haibara regardait amusée depuis le fond de la classe.

« STOP ! lança simplement Conan, un grand cri autoritaire étant plus que suffisant pour faire écouter des écoliers. Mitsuhiko, explique-moi ce qui se passe.

— Eh bien Miki-sensei, notre remplaçante pour aujourd'hui, nous a dit que nous devions essayer de résoudre cette énigme et la trouver, dit-il en montrant le tableau, et que la personne qui résoudrait l'énigme obtiendrait un prix. La première ligne pourrait se rapporter à un vaisseau spatial et aux lettres V ou S.

— S'il s'agissait de vaisseaux spatiaux, Miki-sensei aurait plutôt dit Ouranos, le symbole grec du ciel, commença Conan en leur laissant réaliser leur erreur, si je devais choisir, cette ligne signifie probablement la planète Mercure.

— Qu'est-ce que Mercure a à faire avec un dieu ? demanda un gamin, confus par le courant de pensées de Conan.

— Hermès est le nom grec, mais la version romaine de ce dieu était Mercure, et la planète à été nommée d'après lui. Voyons la deuxième partie… « La dernière lettre est au centre du royaume de Poséidon ». Poséidon était le dieu de la mer et de l'océan, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il y a au milieu de ces deux mots ?

— La lettre E ! » annonça la fille qui avait attrapé Conan, heureuse de participer. Cela fit réfléchir la classe pour savoir quelle pièce commençait avec un M et se finissait avec un E.

« En continuant, la dernière ligne dit que la déesse Athéna invente mes outils, cela ne nous dit pas grand-chose, à part que nous utilisons dans cette classe quelque chose qui a été inventé par les humains, sachant qu'Athéna est la déesse de la sagesse.

« Ce qui lie tout, continua Conan, c'est cette dernière ligne, « Le dieu Apollon est mon souverain »… Apollon était le dieu de beaucoup de choses : la guérison, la jeunesse, la musique, les prophéties, le tir à l'arc… parmi tout ça, qu'est-ce qui commence par un M et se termine par un E ?

— La musique ! » Il y eut un cri collectif dans la pièce, alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la salle de classe pour rejoindre la salle de musique.

* * *

Subaru regarda Conan mener les enfants à travers une énigme qui aurait prit plusieurs heures au véritable Mōri Kogoro pour simplement déchiffrer la première partie. Ce qui prouvait que Conan était la véritable personne aux commandes, et pas seulement un gamin extrêmement intelligent entraîné par cet imbécile qui s'autoproclamait détective. Mais Akai le savait déjà. Laissant le sac à l'intérieur de la classe, Subaru rentra chez lui en pensant à Edogawa Conan, et décida qu'il serait difficile de s'ennuyer avec quelqu'un comme lui dans les parages.

* * *

 **NdT** : _La devinette originale était :_ **_"The room's first letter is the same as the first letter of Hermes in space, and my room ends with a letter that sounds like Poseidon's palace. The god Apollo is my ruler, the god Athena imagines my tools. What room am I?"_**

 _La musique s'écrit "Music" en anglais, donc la dernière lettre était un C, qui se prononce de la même manière que le mot "Sea"._

 _Quant à l'hypothèse de Genta, il s'agissait du mot "School", commençant par la même lettre que "Space Ship"._

 _Bon, par contre, il faut que je vous avoue un truc... j'ai modifié autre chose dans le texte. L'auteur original avait écrit que Chronos était le symbole grec du ciel, or c'est en réalité Ouranos qui le représente. Chronos est le symbole du Temps. Après, vu qu'Ouranos a un fils qui s'appelle Cronos, je peux comprendre qu'on puisse faire l'amalgame... enfin bref, à la base je pensais juste le faire remarquer en bas de page, mais à la fin j'ai fini par le modifier parce que ça me faisait trop mal de lire ça. Désolée._


	3. Chapitre 3

**NdT** : _J'avoue, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. J'ai tellement rigolé en le lisant... je sais, il ne faudrait pas vu le sujet, mais... x)_

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Détective Conan appartient à Aoyama Gosho, et l'histoire à animeloverhomura. Je ne fais qu'un simple travail de traduction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

C'était une étrange série d'événements, pouvait relater Conan, qui l'avait conduit à porter une caméra sur ses lunettes en permanence. Le FBI la lui avait donnée parce que la taupe de l'organisation, Kir, leur avait dit que l'organisation était à la recherche d'enfants intelligents afin de les recruter. En entendant ça, Shūichi Akai avait immédiatement insisté pour que Conan reçoive une quelconque forme de protection, ce qui faisait qu'il avait à présent une caméra sur ses lunettes, un émetteur sur sa montre, et était surveillé en ce moment par Akai, Jodie et Camel.

Miki-sensei avait emmené les élèves au Musée des Sciences à Gunma. Et bien sûr, comme toujours, un meurtre avait eu lieu juste devant Conan. Sachant que le FBI le regardait, il avait demandé à Haibara de ne pas l'appeler Kudō depuis un moment déjà, mais il savait que se comporter de manière à cacher son intelligence ne l'aiderait pas, car il leur en avait déjà montré une partie à l'hôpital avec Kir. Alors maintenant, il allait devoir résoudre un meurtre de telle manière que seul Akai se rende compte c'était Conan qui était aux commandes, tout en évitant de se comporter comme un enfant trop normal.

* * *

Jodie Starling, agent du FBI, était en train de regarder l'enfant qu'elle avait surnommé « Cool Kid » faire une sortie scolaire juste pour voir un meurtre se produire.

« Ce gamin a juste la pire des malchances possibles », lâcha-t-elle simplement, détachée de la situation.

Même si, honnêtement, en considérant le fait que quelque chose de ce genre arrivait absolument tous les jours, elle était même surprise que ça lui ait prit aussi longtemps.

« Je sais, je commence à penser qu'il y a un dieu là-haut qui a une dent contre ce gamin, concéda Camel, alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à une façon de résoudre le meurtre eux-mêmes.

— Ça va être un problème, toute cette attention qu'il obtient en résolvant ces affaires. Techniquement, nous ne sommes pas au Japon, alors nous ne pouvons pas juste demander à ce qu'il ne soit pas mentionné dans les rapports, dit Akai, qui était sans son déguisement pour la première fois depuis un moment. Mais je suis sûr qu'il peut résoudre ce crime lui-même, alors je doute que l'un de nous ait besoin de se concentrer sur ça, nous devrions nous concentrer davantage sur l'attention qu'il reçoit des gens autour de lui. »

Voyant le regard interrogateur que lui jetait Jodie à cause de ce qu'il avait dit concernant la résolution de l'affaire, il pointa simplement l'écran en lui disant que ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ça.

* * *

« … et par conséquent, le coupable… c'est VOUS, Akagi-san ! »

C'est de cette manière que se termina la performance très théâtrale jouée par l'inspecteur idiot de Gunma. Conan soupira en pensant qu'il était encore plus difficile que d'habitude de diriger l'inspecteur.

Conan aurait pu jurer avoir juste senti le regard de quelqu'un, mais décida qu'il avait sans doute dû imaginer des choses.

Quand il retourna vers sa classe un fois le meurtre réglé, il vit que Miki-sensei avait l'air d'avoir une crise de panique. Elle se tenait debout et tremblait, le corps traversé d'adrénaline, et elle semblait vouloir quitter le musée le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez elle. Ses élèves l'entouraient de tous les côtés, en train de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ou bien avaient la même réaction qu'elle à la vue du cadavre.

« Bon, tout le monde, si vous vous sentez bien, je veux que vous marchiez jusqu'à moi. »

Comme la plupart des élèves savaient que Conan était intelligent, et que l'autorité dans sa voix était encore une fois difficile à ignorer, tous les enfants qui allaient bien se dirigèrent vers lui.

Conan conduisit tous les enfants dans le bus, et dit au conducteur que la maîtresse ramènerait personnellement le reste des enfants ainsi que lui-même à la maison, étant donné qu'elle était venue dans une autre voiture. Le conducteur fut d'abord sceptique, mais quand on l'amena voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'institutrice, il accepta rapidement.

Se dirigeant vers le professeur, il prit son pouls, et en voyant qu'il était extrêmement rapide il l'amena avec les autres enfants sur le banc et les fit s'asseoir.

« Respirez, vous tous. Vous allez sans doute vous sentir mal, alors restez assis. Maintenant, méditez, ne pensez à rien d'autre que ma voix, contentez-vous de respirer. Ne pensez pas à ce qui vient d'arriver, je vais descendre en ligne et je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous avez vu au musée aujourd'hui. »

Après que les enfants se fussent calmés, Conan appela _Hakase_ pour les ramener à l'école. Miki-sensei était toujours en état de choc et de panique, alors Conan resta avec elle pendant un petit moment. Finalement, il lui demanda si elle voulait marcher un petit avec lui dans le parc voisin. À son hochement de tête, ils partirent en laissant derrière eux les souvenirs de l'événement.

* * *

« Est-ce qu'il vient juste de calmer la panique de plusieurs écoliers avant de les renvoyer chez eux ?

— Est-ce qu'il vient juste de gérer la panique d'une enseignante en s'arrangeant pour de ne pas la faire conduire ? »

Jodie et Camel parlèrent exactement au même moment pour rompre le silence stupéfait. Akai sourit calmement dans leur dos, en pensant que s'ils trouvaient _ça_ bizarre, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de quoi il était vraiment capable. Aussi tenté qu'il était d'en faire conduire un pour aller chercher les deux là-bas, ils se trouvaient actuellement près de la côte d'Ibaraki, et cela prendrait plusieurs heures de route, sans parler qu'il serait difficile de justifier ça à l'enseignante. Il observa celui que la police surnommait « le cerveau derrière Mōri l'Endormi » conduire l'enseignant au parc, seulement pour qu'autre autre chose vienne à se produire.

* * *

Un « Ahhhhhhhh ! » résonna à travers le parc comme dans un haut-parleur qu'on aurait monté au volume maximum. Conan et Miki-sensei regardèrent vers leur droite, et virent un corps mort qui flottait dans la fontaine du parc. Miki-sensei commença à trembler, commençant une réaction de « lutte ou fuite », les yeux fixant toutes les directions à la recherche d'une voie de secours.

Conan posa sa main sur son épaule d'une manière réconfortante, puis appela Furuya Rei qui se faisait passer pour Amuro Tooru afin qu'il vienne la ramasser. Amuro déclara que c'était l'heure de sa pause, vint immédiatement, et s'assura que Conan n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour le meurtre avant de la ramener à l'école.

En entendant un nouveau clic d'appareil photo, Conan se retourna pour chercher la présence qu'il ressentait, mais il y avait trop de monde pour identifier qui que ce soit.

Ainsi, une fois de plus, Conan résolut l'affaire, et décida qu'il n'aurait qu' à prendre le train pour rentrer à la maison à présent que l'école était fermée. Il appela les Mōri et leur dit qu'il serait un peu en retard, puis il se dirigea vers la gare. Il avait environ trois mille yens sur lui, et il put donc obtenir un billet pour rentrer. Il alla vers le train et monta, en choisissant un siège près de la fenêtre, puis il…

Un « BOOM » résonna à travers le wagon, assourdissant les autres passagers. Conan se leva dès que l'explosion retentit et courut vers le wagon qui se trouvait plus en avant, seulement pour voir que la voiture avait complètement disparu. Quelqu'un avait bombardé le train, et un coup d'œil plus attentif montra à Conan que cela avait été fait par devant, et avait été déclenché quand quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte violemment. Il soupira à nouveau en espérant que ce serait la dernière fois aujourd'hui, et il commença à montrer des indices à la police.

* * *

Ceci fait, il alla dans une banque voisine. Calculant mentalement la somme d'argent dont il aurait besoin pour prendre un taxi, il fit la queue et c'était presque son tour quand…

BANG ! BANG !

… deux coups de feu furent tirés à travers la banque. Conan ne put que soupirer en entendant « Tout le monde, les mains en l'air ! Ceci est un hold-up ! »

* * *

« Attends, deux meurtres, un attentat à la bombe, et maintenant un braquage de banque ? »

C'était tout ce que Jodie arriva à dire alors qu'elle et Camel plaignaient Conan pour tout ce qu'il traversait.

Akai, en revanche, plaignait les braqueurs de banque qui avaient décidé d'en braquer une alors que Conan était de mauvaise humeur. Ils n'étaient pas si intelligents que ça non plus, juste des types quelconques avec des armes à feu, alors ça allait probablement être un massacre mental et brutal de tous leurs plans et idées dans quelques minutes.

Il avait raison.

* * *

Conan en avait fini avec les voleurs en un battement de cil, mais il devait quand même rentrer chez lui. La banque allait être fermée pendant un certain temps à cause des dommages matériels, et la police était occupée à remplir des rapports sur l'énorme quantité de crimes qui s'étaient produits dans ce district aujourd'hui.

Conan décida de marcher jusqu'à la banque de l'autre côté de la ville en réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il sentait quelqu'un le regarder, mais il n'y avait personne dans la rue avec lui et décida de mettre cela sur le compte de la paranoïa. Voyons le bon côté des choses, cette zone était pile à la frontière de Gunma, donc il n'aurait pas à traiter avec l'inspecteur idiot si quelque chose arrivait. Il entendit son téléphone sonner il le prit pour répondre.

« Edogawa Conan à l'appareil, dit-il, sur le point de continuer quand il entendit :

— Kudō-kun, c'est Haibara. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose qui pourrait se produire avec la drogue, quand est-ce que tu peux passer à la maison ? »

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il fallait dire, et la banque n'étant toujours pas en vue, il raconta tout ce qui s'était passé après avoir ramené les autres enfants à l'école dans le bus.

« Waouh, je dois dire que ta terrible malchance ne cesse de m'étonner, je suis surprise que les gens ne se mettent à fuir en courant à la seconde où ils te voient de peur d'être assassinés. »

Conan fronça les sourcils et essaya de se défendre.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu crois à des trucs comme la chance ? demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

— Depuis que j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dans ce monde qui puisse expliquer pourquoi tu trébuches sur un cadavre toutes les heures.

— Sérieux, Haibara, à t'entendre on dirait que partout où je vais, les cadavres tombent du ciel comme par mag… »

CRASH !

Un corps s'écrabouilla devant lui au milieu de la rue. Un coup d'œil rapide permit à Conan de voir la silhouette d'un homme sur le toit du bâtiment au-dessus.

« Edogawa-kun ?

— … désolé Haibara, quelqu'un a été poussé d'un immeuble et vient de s'écraser devant moi.

— Évidemment.

— Tais-toi. Je suis à l'intersection devant la banque à la frontière de Gunma, est-ce que tu peux appeler la police ? »

En l'entendant accepter, Conan courut de l'autre côté du bâtiment, certain que l'énorme quantité de piétons à l'avant éviterait de donner au meurtrier l'envie de s'échapper. Se tenant à l'écart de la petite porte arrière, il vit trois personnes sortir du bâtiment et prit des photos de chacune d'entre elles.

Plus tard, quand la police se présenta, il leur parla des personnes qui avaient quitté le bâtiment, leur disant qu'ils pouvaient demander à la foule qui se trouvait à l'avant et expliqua que le criminel était soit à l'intérieur, soit l'une des trois personnes, soit que quelqu'un dans la foule l'avait vu quitter le bâtiment.

* * *

« Eh bien, c'était incroyablement ironique, dit Akai avec un sourire, le seul des trois qui pouvait encore parler après avoir assisté à la série de malchance de l'enfant qu'ils surveillaient.

— Ça ne peut pas être juste être une question de chance… » ne put que dire Jodie après plusieurs minutes de silence à regarder Conan essayer d'aider la police à résoudre le crime en laissant ses « idées innocentes d'enfant concernant la façon dont le crime aurait pu être fait » conduire les policiers au meurtre.

Cependant, même si Jodie disait cela, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de corréler tous les crimes étant donné les victimes et les mobiles des meurtriers n'avaient rien à voir les uns avec les autres.

Jodie et Camel échangèrent un regard et se mirent d'accord pour faire en sorte que Conan porte désormais au moins un émetteur si c'était ce qu'il rencontrait tous les jours.

* * *

« Fini… » grogna Conan alors qu'il faisait le chemin à travers la résidence Mōri jusqu'à son lit. Il s'écroula dedans, et lut un message sur son téléphone qui disait « En raison de problèmes psychologiques, Miki-sensei ne reviendra pas à l'école demain » et qui demandant aux élèves de lui envoyer leurs respects.


	4. Chapitre 4

**NdT** : _Désolée ne ne pas avoir publié ces derniers jours, j'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera à votre goût._

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Détective Conan appartient à Aoyama Gosho, et l'histoire à animeloverhomura. Je ne fais qu'un simple travail de traduction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

La cloche de l'école de Conan sonna alors que les enfants finissaient de se disperser dans la salle de classe et prenaient leurs places. Un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts entra alors.

« Salut tout le monde, je serai votre remplaçant pour aujourd'hui ! Je m'appelle Kaname Shin, même si j'apprécierais que vous m'appeliez Kaname-sensei pendant le temps que nous passerons ensemble. Je ne pourrais remplacer vos professeurs ici que pour la journée pour des raisons familiales, mais je suis sûr que nous pourrons beaucoup nous amuser ensemble ! »

Il leur parla en leur offrant un regard chaleureux et attira leur attention sur le tableau pour commencer la leçon.

Conan, cependant, était extrêmement fatigué à force d'être resté debout jusqu'à minuit passé pour travailler sur quelque chose sans en informer Ran, et avoir été ensuite incapable de s'endormir. Il essaya honnêtement d'être attentif, mais décrochait une phrase sur trois. Le professeur, pourtant, ne lui fit rien remarquer, lui permettant de laisser son cerveau partir dans un coma figuratif.

« OK, vous semblez avoir saisi les bases de l'addition. Nous allons maintenant faire des feuilles de travail que j'ai imprimées. Vous pouvez prendre une autre feuille à chaque fois que vous en finissez une, et je veux que les cinq feuilles soient remplies d'ici à la fin de la classe. »

Les 30 dernières minutes de cours imminentes parurent soudain menaçantes alors que les élèves se retournaient pour vérifier les horloges, craignant de ne pas pouvoir tout finir à temps.

À cela, Kaname-sensei se leva et se dirigea vers chacun des écoliers, leur donnant la page qu'il pensait être la plus adaptée pour chacun d'eux. Conan, renfrogné à cause de la personne qui prenait des photos de lui ces derniers jours, commença simplement à répondre distraitement aux questions sans utiliser aucune énergie pour se souvenir des questions posées ou même s'assurer qu'il répondait à un niveau acceptable pour un écolier. Les questions semblaient couvrir à la fois l'Histoire, les Sciences, les mathématiques, le japonais, et l'anglais, le tout accompagné de quelques questions aléatoires concernant la culture mondiale et la religion.

Le temps passa et les trente minutes devinrent vingt-cinq, puis vingt. Alors que les autres élèves, y compris Haibara, passaient leur temps à faire des additions et des soustractions, Conan complétait inconsciemment des problèmes complexes qu'aucun élève de CP ne devrait être censé connaître. Après avoir terminé une longue explication détaillée sous forme de dissertation sur la façon de prouver l'hypothèse de Riemann, Kaname-sensei déclara à la classe qu'il était temps pour eux de faire une pause, et distribua des paquets de cacahuètes et de chips.

Retrouvant Haibara et le reste des _De_ _tective_ _Boys_ , ils commencèrent à discuter de choses sans importance concernant leurs vies, des nouvelles poupées que la mère d'Ayumi avait ramenées jusqu'au télescope que le père de Mitsuhiko lui avait laissé essayer plusieurs nuits auparavant.

Haibara et Conan restèrent plutôt silencieux, Haibara parce qu'elle n'avait rien à ajouter et Conan à cause de son épuisement absolu, couplé à la pensée qu'il était agréable de voir les enfants rester heureux malgré la « chance » apparente qu'avait Conan de tomber sur des meurtres ou d'autres crimes dangereux.

Alors que Conan passait une chips de son paquet à Ayumi, Genta aborda un nouveau sujet : celui des remplaçants des derniers jours. Ce n'était pas toutes les semaines qu'ils avaient trois remplaçants différents en un laps de temps si court.

Ayumi commença en disant, comme la fillette adorable qu'elle était, qu'elle trouvait que Miki-sensei était vraiment gentille et enjouée. Elle était triste que Miki-sensei soit partie, et même si elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que signifiait « devoir partir en raison de problèmes psychologiques », elle était à peu près sûre que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

En grande partie à cause de la personne qui venait de parler, les deux véritables garçons furent d'accord avec le fait que Miki-sensei était une maîtresse extraordinaire. Les deux, cependant, étaient toujours en colère contre Kamijou-sensei pour avoir jeté Ayumi comme il l'avait fait.

Haibara fut d'accord avec eux, participant pour la première fois à la conversation. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment un homme comme celui-là eût pu avoir la permission d'enseigner à qui que ce soit, mais Conan fit remarquer que l'homme semblait avoir un style d'enseignement qui fonctionnait mieux avec des enfants plus âgés, en tout premier lieu.

« Oh vraiment ? sourit Haibara en lui faisant face, et je suppose que j'ai seulement imaginé le fait que tu as presque détruit mentalement ce type pour ce qu'il a fait ? »

Conan rougit et détourna le regard, marmonnant qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner contre elle dans une compétition pareille.

« Ouais, Conan, c'était vraiment cool ! » lui dit Ayumi en lui envoyant un regard amoureux et en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui agaça les autres garçons.

Dans son état d'épuisement, Conan avait été complètement incapable d'esquiver ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, et, alors qu'il se retournait pour dire à Ayumi de ne pas faire ce genre de chose, il sentit une présence le regarder. Conan entendit à nouveau un léger flash d'appareil photo et se retourna, ne trouvant personne avec quoi que ce soit ressemblant à un appareil, il décida qu'il retournerait y réfléchir plus tard.

« Très bien, revenons aux feuilles de calcul », dit Kaname-sensei joyeusement, pointant de nouveau leurs pupitres.

Soudainement, le professeur leur annonça qu'ils étaient tous à leur dernière feuille et qu'il allait devoir partir. Il donna congé à tous les étudiants et confia à Conan le soin de nettoyer la salle de classe avant qu'il ne finisse sa dernière page.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, et Conan achevait la dernière question de sa feuille quand il remarqua une toute petite note en bas :

 _« Merveilleuse description de l'hypothèse de Riemann, Tantei-kun. Par contre, essaye au moins d'accorder un peu plus d'attention à ce que tu écris dans un environnement scolaire, tu ne voudrais quand même pas faire peur à des enfants innocents avec ta vision effrayante de la légende allemande de Faust ?_

 _Tu devais vraiment être fatigué si tu n'as pas remarqué que je me faisais passer pour ton professeur. Il est dehors sur le toit de l'école, je te conseille d'aller le chercher et de trouver un mensonge plausible sur la raison pour laquelle il était là-haut._

 _Et va dormir un peu._

 _À bientôt !_

 _* Kid * »_

Un « Comment a-t-il osé !? » résonna dans toute la salle de classe, alors que Conan passait mentalement en revue toutes les manières différentes que son esprit de génie pouvait imaginer pour faire souffrir cet idiot.

 _U_ _n piège_ _avec_ _de_ _s_ _limaces, d_ _es_ _araignées et_ _plein_ _d'autres insectes cachés autour du bijou_ _pour le_ _prochain cambriolage_ _me_ _semble être_ _un bon début._

Il sourit, imaginant toutes sortes de simulations afin de pouvoir mettre sa vengeance en pratique.

* * *

 **NdT** : _Je suppose que Kaito a dû provoquer une alerte incendie ou à la bombe ou un truc du genre dans son lycée, juste pour pouvoir venir embêter son Tantei-kun… enfin bref. Conan, essaye avec un aquarium, ce sera plus efficace comme vengeance._

 _— Pour ceux que l' **hypothèse de Riemann** intéresse, mais n'ont pas envie d'aller chercher (je vous comprends) :_

 _En gros, il s'agit d'une hypothèse liée à une fonction analytique nommée ζ (zêta) constitué de sommes d'inverses de résultat infini, introduite par Leonhard Euler au XVIIIème siècle. Plus précisément, Bernhard Riemann a conjecturé que la partie réelle de ses zéros non triviaux serait à chaque fois égale à ½, et non pas seulement dans une bande critique proche de ½, comme_ c _ela est déjà admis. On suppose que la résolution de ce problème permettrait d'aider à comprendre la répartition des nombres premiers (du genre : 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 607, 49999…) _Il s'agit de l'un des problèmes mathématiques irrésolus les plus importants à ce jour. L'Institut de Mathématiques de Clay aux États-Unis l'inclut parmi les sept_ « problèmes du millénaire » _non résolus et offrira un million de dollars à celui qui trouvera la solution, si vous êtes intéressés._ Voilà :D_

 _— Quant à la **légende de Faust** , elle raconte comment un homme savant rejeté décide de vendre son âme à Lucifer, en échange d'un serviteur démon, Méphistophélès, devant faire tout ce qui lui est demandé pendant un certain nombre d'années. Après les avoir utilisées de manière plus ou moins irréfléchie, Faust prend peur et tente de se faire pardonner par Dieu mais Lucifer ne lui en laisse pas le temps et le condamne à une mort longue et douloureuse._

 _(Je me demande à quoi Kaito pensait quand il a donné des trucs pareils comme devoirs à Conan...)_


	5. Chapitre 5

**NdT** : _Bonjour à tous pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. J'ai eu du mal à traduire quelques formulations de phrases, si vous avez lu la version originale et que vous pensez qu'une phrase n'a plus le même sens, dites-le moi. Bref, aujourd'hui, on croise un vieille connaissance._

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Détective Conan appartient à Aoyama Gosho, e** **t l'histoire à animeloverhomura. Je ne fais qu'un simple travail de traduction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

« Combien de temps tu comptes rester là-bas, Rei ? demanda Kazami alors que lui et Rei étaient de retour dans l'une des bases du PSB, je sais que tu étais à la recherche d'Akai Shūichi à Beika mais pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là-bas maintenant ? »

Furuya Rei le regarda et réfléchit à ce qu'il valait dire. Après un moment d'hésitation, il répondit :

« Je reste là-bas pour le moment, parce que je pense que le garçon préféré de Vermouth pourrait nous aider à plus d'un titre. »

C'était une réponse vague qui agaça Kazami, mais il savait, après tout, qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce dont parlait Rei sans être obligé de lui demander.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'une tueuse de sang-froid comme Vermouth serait prête à aller si loin pour protéger un enfant ? »

Pour lui, comme tout le monde dans le PSB, cela ne collait absolument pas au personnage.

« C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir… » traîna Furuya, alors qu'il cherchait mentalement toutes sortes de raisons possibles.

* * *

Vermouth elle-même était la seule à connaître l'histoire en entier. Même _Cool Guy_ faisait principalement des conjectures et des estimations. Sans une confirmation de Vermouth elle-même, il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver qu'elle avait été le tueur en série, et ô à quel point elle aimait ça.

Elle était actuellement assise dans sa voiture, complètement déguisée, prête à passer la journée en tant que remplaçante pour _Cool Guy_. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire au nom de l'Organisation. Seul Bourbon connaissait l'existence d'un lien entre eux. Tout simplement, elle avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui et de se prouver qu'elle était capable de mener une vie normale. Bourbon avait piraté un peu et lui avait trouvé un travail pour la journée à l'école, en même temps que la promesse qu'il n'interviendrait pas.

Vermouth sortit de la voiture, sous l'apparence d'une femme de trente ans aux cheveux châtain clair, stricte, jolie et maternelle.

À la seconde où elle entra dans la classe, Sherry, désormais Haibara Ai, s'effondra à genoux et commença à transpirer. _Cool Guy_ l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, et après une séance rapide de murmures frénétiques entre eux, il s'approcha de Vermouth pour lui dire que : _« Haibara-san ne se sen_ _t_ _pas bien,_ _est-ce qu'elle peut_ _aller à l'infirme_ _rie_ _? »_

Vermouth eut un sourire à l'idée de pouvoir faire dégager Sherry de sa journée de vacances spéciale et accepta volontiers. Le petit Mitsuhiko, qui était manifestement amoureux d'elle, proposa de l'emmener et ils partirent.

Se présentant comme Asai-sensei, elle commença son cours par du Japonais, en mettant les élèves par groupes et en les laissant lire. Conan – bien sûr – sortit un Sherlock Holmes de son sac et commença à lire. Les minutes passèrent alors qu'il était dans son propre monde, appréciant l'histoire, tandis que Vermouth lui jetait des regards de temps à autres pour se donner l'image mentale d'un parent regardant son fils apprendre à lire (même si elle savait qu'il savait mieux lire qu'une majorité de gens dans le monde).

Lorsque Mitsuhiko revint, il expliqua que Haibara rentrait plus tôt parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ce jour-là. Vermouth hocha la tête et lui montra un livre à lire sur son bureau. Bientôt le temps de lecture de la journée se termina et Vermouth commença son cours.

Juste avant la fin de la journée d'école, elle se dirigea vers Conan et lui déclara qu'elle aimerait lui demander des détails sur ce qui avait été enseigné jusqu'à présent en classe, car il semblait en avoir une bonne compréhension générale. Conan accepta et appela Ran pour l'informer qu'il rentrerait à la maison un peu en retard, devant aider leur remplaçante à quelque chose.

Ensemble, ils se promenèrent autour du pâté de maisons en parlant de ce qui avait été appris à l'école jusqu'à présent, pendant que Conan faisait dribbler un ballon entre ses pieds. Tous les deux auraient juré qu'ils étaient suivis par quelqu'un doté d'un appareil photo, mais aucun ne voulant inquiéter l'autre, ils placèrent un masque de confiance sur leurs visages.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la base du PSB, les officiers à l'intérieur regardaient les caméras de sécurité de l'école et du pâté de maisons alentour. Voyant que Vermouth regardait constamment Conan, quelqu'un se demanda si elle essayait de le blesser, mais cette idée fut rapidement réfutée par Rei qui décrivit tous les problèmes qu'avait rencontrés Vermouth afin de garder le garçon en sécurité.

Soupçonneux, l'un des officiers en vint à la théorie que si le garçon était aussi intelligent que Rei l'affirmait, c'était qu'il pouvait être lié à un membre de l'Organisation. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que le garçon possédât des informations qui les intéressaient, ou qu'ils essayaient de laisser le garçon grandir de manière à ce qu'il fasse confiance à l'Organisation, pour peut-être finir par la rejoindre.

Un membre pensa alors que l'Organisation pouvait être en train d'essayer d'obtenir des informations sur Mōri Kogorō, et les autres officiers reconnurent que c'était la théorie la plus plausible. Rei, en revanche, savait que même si l'homme semblait vraiment être soucieux, il était quand même un ivrogne qu'on ne pouvait décemment considérer plus intelligent qu'un officier bien entraîné à son apogée. Son habitude à boire sans cesse et son attitude parfois négligente ne faisaient que confirmer qu'il n'était pas la personne en charge de « Mōri l'Endormi ».

Soudain, alors qu'ils regardaient, un meurtre se produisit.

* * *

« Enfin… » pensa Conan alors qu'il finissait de résoudre un meurtre pour la sixième fois cette semaine, sans compter tout ce qui s'était passé le premier jour où il avait eu le pisteur du FBI.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du FBI, à présent qu'il se souvenait du jour où il avait rencontré Akai pour la première fois, il trouvait presque comique qu'à peine une minute après l'avoir rencontré, et sans même avoir su son nom, une voiture avait réussi à quitter un pont.

Ensuite, il y avait à considérer la relation de Furuya Rei, membre du PSB, avec Akai. Il était difficile de faire coopérer deux personnes ensemble quand l'un d'eux semblait sans cesse vouloir tuer l'autre.

Clic, il y eut un autre bruit de flash, mais en se retournant il ne put trouver d'endroit où quelqu'un aurait pu se cacher, ou qui que ce soit avec un appareil photo. Actuellement, il était au sommet d'une falaise de taille moyenne, et il serait facile de se briser un bras en tombant. C'était dans l'arrière-cour de la victime, donc il y avait des caméras de sécurité partout qui avaient été utilisées pour prouver la culpabilité du criminel. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'école avec Asai-sensei quand…

« Meurs ! »

Au grand bruit, Conan fit demi-tour pour trouver le policier qui transportait le criminel inconscient et avec une arme pointée sur sa tête. Il commença à se baisser, même s'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien si quelqu'un ne faisait rien pour maîtriser l'homme qui tirait le coup à temps. C'est alors qu'il fut poussé sur le côté.

« Agh ! »

C'était un cri qui ne ressemblait pas à la voix d'Asai-sensei, mais Conan était trop distrait par la blessure par balle dans le ventre de la femme pour faire attention. Les deux tombèrent de la falaise, mais Vermouth utilisa son corps pour protéger Conan de la chute.

Au fond de la falaise, Conan se trouva en état de choc pendant une demi-seconde quand il vit que Vermouth se cachait sous le masque à présent détruit, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et commença à effectuer la procédure médicale appropriée pour sa blessure. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne mourrait pas et qu'elle ne subirait pas de séquelles permanentes, il s'accorda un moment pour respirer. Le FBI avait décidé de retirer sa caméra pour un moment afin de maintenir la durée de vie de la batterie, mais il restait un émetteur pour le retrouver si cela devenait nécessaire. Épuisé par la journée et par la chute, il se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience et le repos.

* * *

Les gens du PSB, qui avaient tout regardé, étaient pour une grande partie en état de choc ou de confusion devant ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Que Vermouth risquât sa vie pour aider un petit garçon soupçonné de travailler activement contre l'Organisation allait à l'encontre de toutes les informations et de toutes les théories dont ils disposaient la concernant. Rei, qui était le seul à avoir encore un esprit fonctionnel à ce moment-là, donna l'ordre à un groupe d'officiers de l'accompagner pour aider Conan et peut-être capturer Vermouth. Lui, bien sûr, ne pourrait pas aller là-bas, au cas où Vermouth se réveillerait et le reconnaîtrait.

Pourtant, plus tard, il regretta de ne pas y être allé quand il entendit dans le rapport que Vermouth était introuvable, si l'on exceptait ses traces de sang, et que Conan avait été retrouvé inconscient et légèrement bandé, avec une veste sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas froid. La même veste que Vermouth portait quand elle était sous la fausse identité d'Asai-sensei.

Le PSB entier, et lui compris, fut complètement perdu dans toute la série d'événements qui avait conduit jusque là.


	6. Chapitre 6

**NdT** : _Miracle ! Je suis en vie ! Vraiment désolée pour le silence radio, mais j'ai malheureusement subi le même sort que Kobayashi-sensei et me suis retrouvée clouée au lit ! Mais tout comme elle dans ce chapitre... je suis guérie ! Enfin presque... mais bref. Il s'agit donc de l'avant-dernier chapitre, et si tout ce passe bien, la fin arrivera dans le courant du week-end. Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Détective Conan appartient à Aoyama Gosho, e** **t l'histoire à animeloverhomura. Je ne fais qu'un simple travail de traduction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

« Bien, tout le monde, j'ai une surprise spéciale pour vous aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Kobayashi-sensei vers la fin de l'école, ravie d'être enfin débarrassée de son rhume. Nous allons faire du football et des personnes très spéciales se sont portées volontaires pour vous aider ! »

Excités, tous les enfants coururent vers l'extérieur, avant de s'arrêter, frappés de surprise. Des cris du genre « Oh mon dieu c'est Higo/Sanada/Hide ! » résonnèrent à travers la cour de récréation, et même Haibara, qui était habituellement totalement dénuée d'émotions, se transforma en fan écarlate à la vue de son idole en face d'elle.

Il passèrent principalement la fin de la journée à apprendre le football grâce aux stars et à faire quelques petits matchs d'entraînement les uns contre les autres. L'un des événements les plus mémorables pour la classe, cependant, fut d'apprendre que Conan connaissait personnellement les joueurs de ligues.

« Salut Conan, ça faisait longtemps, dit Higo quand il aperçut le garçon, les footballeurs qui ignoraient qui était Conan se demandant d'où les deux se connaissaient.

— Ouais, c'est vrai… la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, c'était durant l'affaire du restaurant avec Okino Yōko-san, non ? »

À son signe de confirmation, Conan lui fit un petit sourire, ignorant le regard de mort que lui jetait Haibara. Le reste de la journée d'école fut consacré à la pratique du football, mais Conan n'eut pas beaucoup de chances de briller car les gens qui semblaient plutôt doués au football étaient sollicités pour aider toute personne en difficulté.

Le reste de l'école passa, et à la fin, Conan déclara qu'il allait s'entraîner aux coups francs, car il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion au cours la journée. Les _Detective Boys_ lui sourirent et s'enfuirent, le laissant en compagnie de Haibara qui allait également rester un peu plus longtemps.

Les joueurs de J-League étaient finalement prêts à partir pour la journée, mais alors qu'ils repassaient devant le terrain, ils virent trois enfants à qui ils avaient enseigné dans la journée en train de regarder quelque chose par-dessus une clôture.

« Salut, vous tr…

— Chut ! » fut soudainement coupé Hide.

Les enfants pointèrent du doigt, attirant l'attention des professionnels vers un terrain de football où un garçon était en train de s'entraîner avec une fille sur le côté jouant sur son téléphone. Ils jetèrent un regard interrogateur aux enfants, en quête d'explications.

« Conan-kun a dit qu'il voulait rester et s'entraîner un peu plus vu qu'il a beaucoup aidé, commença Ayumi, en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains à cause de son excitation.

— Il fait toujours les choses seul alors nous voulions le surveiller et nous assurer qu'il ne fait rien contre nous, continua Genta en lançant un regard méfiant à travers la clôture.

— Et puis, nous voulions aussi le regarder, parce que même si on le voit parfois s'entraîner au football, en général il ne fait que nous aider. Il est vraiment bon, alors maintenant on va pouvoir le voir jouer sans se retenir ! » termina Mitsuhiko, invitant les joueurs dans leur cachette.

Échangeant un sourire, les adultes s'assirent et regardèrent pour voir ce qui les avait tellement excités.

Dès les premières secondes, ils comprirent. Ce gamin était suffisamment doué pour commencer à s'entraîner en tant que professionnel. Il effectuait nombre de mouvements compliqués que les joueurs de lycée et d'Université moyens seraient totalement incapables de faire.

« Ce gamin a vraiment six ans ? demanda Sanada, complètement perdu.

— Il a l'air encore plus jeune que ça… » laissèrent échapper plusieurs autres en regardant Conan faire tourner la balle autour de ses jambes et la faire rebondir sur différentes parties du corps quand…

* CLIC *

« Tu n'aurais pas entendu un flash ? demanda Haibara.

— Ouais, mais j'en ai entendu des tas ces derniers temps, même quand il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qui que ce soit d'être dans les parages, alors je pense que ça devait juste être le vent, répondit Conan, plus insouciant que jamais.

— Très bien, mais j'espère que tu te rappelles qu'il fa falloir qu'on retourne au laboratoire bientôt, imbécile de footballeur, laissa échapper Haibara de sa bouche dans un mélange parfait d'épuisement et d'ennui. Tu vas bientôt commencer à réagir à l'antidote. »

Dans une de ses nouvelles expériences, Haibara avait essayé de créer un antidote qui fonctionnait en ajoutant lentement les produits chimiques nécessaires aux changements survenant dans le corps sur une longue période de temps avant de commencer le changement.

« Je sais, je sais, je finis juste quelques trucs, et après je viendrai avec toi, Mlle la fille de _Hell's Angel_ et de _Mad Scientist_ , répliqua-t-il en invoquant les surnoms d'Organisation de ses parents; néanmoins il décida rapidement de se taire quand il vit le regard qu'elle lui jeta.

— Antidote ? » murmura Sanada aux enfants en quête d'éclaircissements, mais ils semblaient tous être aussi confus que les footballeurs.

Alors qu'il continuant ses mouvements, Conan commença : « Dès que j'ai fini, on pourra rentrer à la maison et tu pourras faire toutes tes expériences sur m… » avant de tomber subitement.

« Edogawa-kun ? s'écria Haibara alors qu'elle laissait tomber son téléphone pour courir dans sa direction.

— Gah ! »

Un halètement et plusieurs respirations profondes s'échappèrent de Conan, qui étouffa un cri. Les footballeurs, qui étaient encore là, se précipitèrent hors de la cachette et coururent de l'autre côté de la barrière pour aider, mais la douleur s'arrêta vite. Dès que l'apparente attaque que subissait son corps eut pris fin, Conan s'assit et regarda Haibara dans les yeux.

« Ça commence plus tôt que nous ne le pensions, nous ferions mieux de rentrer à la maison maintenant. _Hakase_ peut-il venir nous chercher ? »

Haibara regarda où était son téléphone, couché sous le banc dans une flaque d'eau.

« Je doute que nous puissions le lui demander. Et nous ne pouvons pas demander à un professeur, il voudrait savoir ce qui se passe avec toi. »

Conan hocha la tête, en train de réfléchir.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » leur parvint la voix de Hide alors qu'ils étaient assis par terre. On peut faire quelques chose pour vous aider ? »

Haibara laissa un Conan encore très paralysé sur le sol et se leva pour faire face aux adultes.

« Désolé, merci, mais nous pouvons nous débrouiller seuls.

— Franchement, on ne dirait pas, petite demoiselle », répliqua Sanada, qui fixait Conan toujours en train de transpirer avec inquiétude.

Les enfants se précipitèrent tous à côté de Conan et s'assirent à côté de lui.

« Nous pouvons vous conduire où vous voulez, déclara Higo en montrant la voiture qu'il avait garée près de l'école.

— Non, votre inquiétude n'est pas nécessaire. Nous ne voulons pas de votre aide et ne répondrons à aucune de vos questions. Ça vaut aussi pour vous, les enfants, abattit Haibara, et à cela les enfants sus-nommés la regardèrent avec inquiétude. Si vous voulez vraiment aider vous pourriez ramener les enfants à la maison, ils ne devraient pas rester ici si tard. »

Tout en remarquant qu'elle n'avait inclut ni Conan ni elle dans « les enfants », il continua après un moment d'hésitation : « Nous ne poserons pas de questions. Nous pouvons juste faire ça pour vous et après on en aura fini. »

Conan s'assit et regarda Haibara dans les yeux.

« C'est bon, laisse-les faire. Appelle aussi Subaru-san, comme ça il pourra ouvrir la maison du professeur si jamais il n'est pas là en ce moment. Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de prendre trop de temps… excusez-moi, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait ramener les autres enfants à la maison maintenant ? »

Il brisa son contact visuel avec certains des joueurs de football pendant que Haibara poussait un soupir et commençait à appeler.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison du professeur, la porte avait été ouverte par Subaru qui remercia les joueurs de football, puis amena Conan à l'intérieur et le descendit dans le laboratoire. Après que tout le monde en eût été expulsé par Haibara, elle réussi à l'insonoriser pour que la transformation puisse avoir lieu sans alerter les autres. Ouvrant la porte et la scellant, elle se dirigea vers les adultes et s'éclaircit la voix, avant de les remercier pour leur aide et de leur demander de partir.

Les joueurs de football qui étaient encore là ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait probablement dangereux pour leur bien-être de désobéir à ses ordres alors qu'elle était dans son humeur actuelle; ou même à n'importe quel autre moment, d'ailleurs.

« Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce qu'on vient de voir ? » demanda Saneda.

Higo y réfléchit un moment, et répondit finalement :

« Rien. Tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est un enfant qui jouait au football et qui s'est un peu blessé.

— Mais…

— Ouais, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre », continua Hide.

Si ce secret était ce qu'il semblait être, alors c'était la vie de ces enfants qui était en jeu.

Ils avaient toujours su que ces enfants n'étaient pas normaux. Si ignorer ce qu'ils venaient de voir était la façon de rembourser ces enfants pour tous les affaires dans lesquelles ils les avaient aidés, alors ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Aucun enfant normal n'agirait de la manière dont le faisait ces deux-là, alors ils ne réagiraient pas comme ils le feraient normalement pour des enfants.


	7. Chapitre 7

**NdT** : _Voici enfin le dernier chapitre ! Dans la version anglophone, il est en deux exemplaires : la version originale et une version réécrite. Je n'ai traduit que la seconde, sachant que les deux sont globalement pareilles, sauf pour un épilogue qui a été rajouté dans la version réécrite. Je me suis dit que la lecture serait plus fluide de cette manière._

 _J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment à lire cette fic !_

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Détective Conan appartient à Aoyama Gosho, e** **t l'histoire à animeloverhomura. Je ne fais qu'un simple travail de traduction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

« Hey, Haibara, je resterai chez le professeur ce soir pour essayer de savoir ce que sont tous ces flashs d'appareils photo qu'on arrête pas d'entendre, tu peux t'arranger pour que les enfants ne me suivent pas ? »

Les véritables enfants regardèrent Conan qui avait tiré Haibara à l'écart pendant la pause pour pourvoir faire leurs habituels chuchotements privés.

À cause d'une nouvelle vague de froid qui arrivait, l'école avait pris deux remplaçants ce jour-là. Toute la classe les regardait avec méfiance, ayant appris à ne pas faire instantanément confiance à un remplaçant (surtout dans leur classe). Même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça de la paranoïa, après tout leur précédents remplaçants avaient inclus un homme violent et une femme ayant fini par faire une crise de panique. Ah, et, fait non connu de la majorité de la classe, on pouvait aussi inclure un criminel recherché à l'internationale et une meurtrière sous déguisement appartenant à une dangereuse organisation.

La classe commençait à devenir aussi paranoïaque que Haibara. Et Haibara regardait derrière son dos à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelques pas.

Mais finalement, les professeurs parvinrent à finir la journée sans aucun incident et les élèves arrivèrent à se détendre.

« Conan-kun, tu peux nous aider à nettoyer la salle de classe ? Tu à l'air de savoir où tout se range, demanda un des professeurs alors que la dernière sonnerie retentissait.

— Bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il comme un enfant normal avant de murmurer : j'en aurai bientôt fini, tu peux m'attendre à l'extérieur de la salle ? »

Haibara fit un petit hochement de tête en retour et sortit pour dire au revoir aux enfants, les laissant quitter l'école sans les deux autres.

Conan commença à montrer aux professeurs où se trouvait le matériel de rangement et à les aider à s'occuper de la salle, mettant chaque objet à sa place.

« Merci pour ton aide, Conan-kun. Tu veux du jus d'orange ? »

Conan sourit et sourit, prenant le verre qu'on lui offrait. La journée était exceptionnellement chaude, alors une boisson fraîche était la bienvenue. Ravi, il but tout en une gorgée.

Puis la pièce commença à tanguer. Sa vision devint floue et il était _tellement fatigué_. Quelque part dans son esprit une partie son subconscient lui dit qu'il devrait peut-être essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il devenait difficile de continuer à réfléchir. Le flou s'aggrava et il n'arrivait plus à différencier les couleurs autour de lui tout devenait des espèces de bulles bizarres.

Puis le monde devint noir.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, princesse ? demanda Subaru Okiya alors qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit ou attendait Haibara à l'extérieur de l'école. Le professeur s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir. »

Haibara le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

« Et donc il vous a envoyé, bien sûr. C'est certain que c'est pratique que vous vous soyez trouvé libre de venir alors même que le professeur n'avait rien à faire d'autre. – Elle fit une pause. – Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, j'attends Edogawa-kun qui finit d'aider nos remplaçants qui lui ont demandé de l'aide pour ensuite rentrer avec lui. Votre aide n'est pas nécessaire.

— Et bien, puisque je suis là de toutes façons, je peux toujours attendre avec toi.

— Subaru-san ! » fit une voix surprise derrière eux.

Quand les deux qui discutaient se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit, ils virent Amuro en train de fixer Subaru.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Le professeur s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Haibara-san rentrer de l'école alors je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien, répondit-il en ignorant les regards de mort que lui envoyaient les deux personnes en sa compagnie. Et vous ?

— Ran-san et Mōri-sensei m'ont demandé de venir parce que Conan n'est toujours pas rentré à la maison.

— Oh, je vois, c'est… »

Il se tut alors qu'il voyait un couple que Haibara reconnut comme leurs remplaçants en train de porter un Conan inconscient dans une voiture.

« Princesse, rentre à la maison maintenant. On se charge de ça.

— Mais… »

Les deux n'écoutèrent pas ses objections et se mirent à courir pour poursuivre les kidnappeurs.

* * *

Ils contactèrent leurs organisations respectives alors qu'ils suivaient le trio dans un aéroport militaire, parvenant à les écouter, alors que leurs groupes respectifs commençaient à paniquer.

Pour le FBI, il y avait le fait qu'il lui devait beaucoup pour son aide face à l'Organisation. Quelques membres triés sur le volet étaient également au courant qu'il avait sauvé la vie d'Akai, et que son déguisement pourrait être en danger si Conan se faisait tuer.

Le PSB, en revanche, paniquait principalement parce que Vermouth avait demandé/menacé Furuya de le garder en sécurité. Sa confiance était quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre.

Finalement, l'avion commença sa descente vers une base militaire d'Okinawa. Une fois que les deux fuyards furent sortis de l'avion ils trouvèrent un message codé à l'extérieur de l'avion qui les dirigeait vers un hôtel proche.

* * *

Conan était toujours incapable de voir clair à cause de la drogue, mais il était suffisamment conscient pour comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait (en grosse partie à cause de toutes les fois où il avait été kidnappé par le passé). Ses ravisseurs étaient en train de regarder une carte du coin sur le mur, et ne faisaient plus vraiment attention à lui. Un regard rapide aux alentours lui permit de remarquer un crayon par terre, qui lui permit de créer un message codé qui dirigeait vers l'hôtel dont ses « professeurs » essayaient de trouver le chemin.

Bientôt, en revanche, la drogue recommença à faire effet et lui fut obligé de quitter le monde conscient pour laisser place à un vide calme et noir dans son esprit. Les kidnappeurs, conscients que la drogue se dissiperait bientôt, le laissèrent pour aller acheter des provisions au magasin de l'hôtel pendant qu'il dormait.

Quelques poussées de conscience occasionnelles lui permirent de se réveiller peu après et il essaya de trouver un échappatoire. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui il remarqua que l'un des sacs que les kidnappeurs avaient emmenés avec eux avait un porte-clefs orné d'un dessin d'enfant de cinq ans accroché dessus.

Il arrivait aux kidnappeurs de sentir une présence qui les observait, mais semblèrent l'ignorer et préférèrent continuer leurs achats. Mis à part regarder de temps à autres en direction de là où ils sentaient une présence, ils semblaient principalement ignorants de ceux qui les regardaient.

* * *

Subaru Okiya et Amuro Tooru regardaient les deux kidnappeurs qui faisaient leur trajet de la chambre aux différents magasins à la recherche de provisions. La porte de la chambre d'hôtel utilisait une clef à carte complexe, aussi il serait difficile de la forcer sans se faire remarquer ou se retrouver à cours de temps. Forcer la porte pourrait attirer l'attention des criminels sur le bruit alors que contacter la police pourrait leur donner trop de temps pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Les agents sous couverture et les gens supposés être morts ne pouvaient pas, hélas, entrer dans un bureau gouvernemental et demander l'inspection complète d'un hôtel sans fournir de preuves. Ils firent l'accord silencieux d'attendre le retour des criminels et de les retenir personnellement puis les deux se dirigèrent vers une partie plus occupée du couloir pour attendre.

Après environ une heure le couple revint et prit un Conan à présent en grande partie conscient, mais toujours incapable de bouger complètement, pour le traîner dans différents magasins. En prétendant être des touristes normaux dont le fils hyperactif était fatigué d'avoir trop joué, mais remuant de nature, ils parvinrent à éviter d'attirer trop l'attention.

Finalement, à son réveil, la femme mis sa main sur la bouche de Conan et entraîna l'homme vers une allée adjacente afin de rester hors d'attention. Puis un homme entra de chaque côté de l'allée et les bloquèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

Amuro et Subaru avait passé du temps à décider quoi faire. Cela pourrait causer des dommages s'ils tentaient de les arrêter en public, mais il y avait le risque que le couple parvienne à s'enfuir s'il s'écoulait trop de temps. Alors qu'il étaient en train de discuter de ça, Conan commença à se réveiller complètement, ce qui fit se diriger les couple en direction d'une ruelle sombre qui les laissa non protégés. Se divisant, chaque homme bloqua une des entrées, préparés à une éventuelle confrontation physique.

« Je m'excuse de vous faire perdre votre temps, mais nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions à tous les deux, leur dit Amuro avec un sourire faux qui n'allait pas du tout avec l'aura de danger qu'il laissait échapper.

— Oh, vraiment, et qui êtes-vous pour nous poser des questions ? demanda l'homme avec un sourcil levé.

— Ça, c'est une chose à laquelle nous pourrons répondre dans un lieu un peu plus privé. À présent si vous voulez bien me suivre, cela rendra les choses plus simples. »

Amuro ne leur tourna pas le dos une seule fois mais les invita calmement avec une menace suspendue en fond.

« C'est donc ça, et qu'est-ce que nous avons pour devoir être questionnés, messieurs ? demanda la femme tout en gardant sa main sur la bouche de Conan.

— Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que vous êtes tous les deux les suspects potentiels d'un enlèvement de mineur. »

Subaru laissa tomber l'idée qu'il pouvait y avoir le moindre doute dans son esprit tout en faisant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus.

« Un enlèvement ? Mais quel genre de motifs pourrions-nous bien avoir pour faire une telle chose ? fit l'homme en prétendant écarquiller ses yeux sous le choc.

— C'est exactement ce que nous nous apprêtions à vous demander, répondit Amuro d'une manière qui impliquait un danger certain pour le couple, magnifiée par le fait que tout le monde ici présent était conscient que sa gentillesse n'était qu'un mensonge.

— En fait, intervint Conan et poussant calmement la main de sa bouche, je pense que je peux vous aider avec cette question. »

Il s'assit dans les bras de la femme et regarda dans les yeux les personnes qui étaient venues le sauver.

« Ces prétendus kidnappeurs se trouvent malheureusement être mes parents. »

Les deux professeurs eurent un rictus et un sentiment sous-jacent de fierté alors qu'ils retiraient leurs masques de leurs visages. Il ne resta que Yukiko et Yūzaku Kudō qui étincelaient presque de joie.

« Oh, excellent travail, Shin-chan ! Quand est-ce que tu as compris ? demanda Yukiko avec ses habituelles manières emplies d'énergie. Je pensais pourtant que nous nous étions déguisés suffisamment bien !

— Je me suis réveillé il y a un moment et j'ai vu le porte-clef que je vous avais dessiné quand j'avais cinq ans accroché à une de vos sacoches. De plus, vous êtes les seules personnes ayant un « motif », complètement stupide en passant, pour me kidnapper.

— Excellent travail, fils. Je suis très fier de toi, fit Yūzaku en tapotant sa tête d'une manière paternelle.

— Excusez-moi, mais je suis un peu perdu. Pourquoi est-ce que vous iriez enlever votre fils alors que vous auriez pu simplement lui demander de venir avec vous ? »

Amuro pencha un peu sa tête, n'étant pas encore vraiment habitué à la folie de la famille Kudō.

« Et bien, vous voyez, à la base nous voulions juste prendre une photo de Shin-chan et rentrer à la maison. Nous avions même emmené un drone d'espionnage militaire que nous avions demandé à un ami de Yūzaku qui travaille dans l'armée. Mais après avoir pris une photo, j'ai décidé que je pouvais en prendre une autre, et puis encore une autre, et avant même de s'en rendre compte il s'était déjà écoulé une semaine. Alors, moi et Yūzaku avons décidé que nous pouvions prendre un vol pour Okinawa en empruntant un avion militaire intraçable et prendre quelques vacances. Les photos qu'on prend en vacances sont tellement plus mignonnes que celles de tous les jours ! … ou quelque chose du genre.

— Mais pourquoi pas juste lui demander de vous accompagner en vacances ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi à la place vous pourriez décider de le droguer et d'utiliser des hélicoptères militaires, s'il avait accepté de venir vous auriez pu simplement utiliser un avion normal, continua Furuya pour essayer de pointer la logique concernant ce que toute personne normale ferait, sans comprendre que la tâche était complètement futile.

— Vous voyez, ils ont compris ! cria Conan à ses parents tout en faisant un large mouvement en direction des gens venus l'aider, et en jetant un regard noir à ses kidnappeurs.

— Évidemment qu'on allait t'enlever, si on t'avait demandé d'abord tu aurais été sur tes gardes. Et en plus, on savait déjà que tu aurais dit non, défendit Yūzaku comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose totalement naturelle dans cette situation que d'immédiatement droguer son enfant.

— Ouais, d'accord. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que vous devez essayer de me droguer après. La Police Secrète japonaise et le FBI ont probablement gâché de précieuses ressources en essayant de me retrouver. Sans mentionner que la police normale a dû avoir eu vent de ma disparition à l'heure qu'il est et doit être en train de paniquer.

— Tu as raison, Shin-chan, c'était méchant ! »

En voyant l'air perdu de son fils, Yukiko continua :

« Comment tu as pu aller te trouver avec des gardes du corps aussi compétents du FBI et du PSB ? Tu étais complètement hors d'atteinte et ça a rendu tout ça horriblement compliqué à faire ! cria-t-elle en remplissant ses yeux de larmes de crocodile.

— Oui, c'était méchant, Shin-chan. Comment tu as pu te trouver des gardes du corps issus du FBI et du PSB, tu…

— Ah, venant de personnes qui utilisent de l'équipement d'espionnage et des avions militaires juste pour prendre des photos sans importance de leur fils…

— Oui, mais nous n'avons fait ça que parce que tes gardes du corps sont doués au point qu'il aurait été impossible d'utiliser un avion de ligne, tenta de raisonner Yūzaku.

— Pour commencer, ce ne sont pas mes gardes du corps, j'ai chargé Subaru de protéger Haibara et Amuro de protéger Kogorō-ojisan. Mais plus important, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais suivi et en danger de mort à cause de ces photos. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça alors que j'ai une organisation criminelle aux trousses ?

— On te gardait sur tes gardes ? fit Yukiko en essayant de se défendre, mais ça avait plus l'allure d'une autre question.

— Non ! Non ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Ne faites plus jamais ça ! »

Conan jeta un regard noir à ses parents et ses cris augmentaient de volume alors qu'ils reculaient comme pour se protéger.

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est promis. S'il-te-plaît, ne sois pas trop en colère contre nous, tenta Yūzaku, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un coup d'œil tranchant, qui finit par s'adoucir quand Conan se rendit compte que cela ne changerait rien.

— Oh, vous deux, est-ce que vous voulez voir les photos qu'on a prises de Shin-chan ? demanda Yukiko avant de balancer Conan dans les bras de Subaru, ce qui le fit se précipiter avec Furuya pour le rattraper avant qu'il tombe par terre.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as balancé ?! » cria Conan à sa mère dans un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère.

Yukiko l'ignora et sortit un album rempli de photos de Conan, qui ne regardait l'objectif sur aucune d'elles. Elle commença à pointer chaque image et à les décrire :

« Celle-là, c'était au parc, il est en train de jouer au foot avec les enfants, et celle-là c'est sur une scène de crime à un restaurant, et celle-là vient du hold-up qui a eu lieu il y a un petit moment. Oh : je sais, je veux une photo de vous trois au carnaval. Ce sera teeeeeellement mignon !

— Non, on ferait mieux de partir, objecta immédiatement Conan.

— Et bien, puisque tu es là de toutes façons, Yukiko a commandé un sac Fusae qui est censé arriver chez nous dans une dizaine de jours par la Poste. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien rester ici, et puisque vous êtes là tous les deux vous pourriez rester avec nous ! proposa joyeusement Yuzaku en retournant vers l'hôtel avec un sourire.

— Et vous n'avez pas besoin de demander de nouvelles chambres d'hôtel pour eux ?

— Et bien, nous avions peut-être supposé que ce genre de chose pourrait arriv…

— Renvois-les juste à la maison !

— Ah, mais en fait ça ne va pas marcher. Tu vois, pour t'empêcher de t'enfuir encore, nous nous sommes arrangés pour que quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons posés, aucun avion ou bateau ne soit capable de partir. Nous sommes tous coincés ici pour une semaine, nous pourrions au moins en profiter !

— Vous avez fait quoi ? Je me suis juste enfui deux fois !

— Trois fois, tu l'a fait à New York aussi.

— J'ai utilisé un train cette fois-là, c'était totalement différent !

— Donc… tout va bien ? demanda Amuro, complètement perdu.

— On dirait bien. Et je suppose que nous allons devoir rester ici un petit moment. Je pense que vous devriez contacter toute personne que vous connaissez pour les informer que nous allons prendre quelques vacances », lui répondit Subaru, qui ne comprenait pas beaucoup plus la situation.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

* * *

Quand les Kudō quittèrent Tōkyō après avoir déposé Conan, il leur fit un signe de la main et leur lança un « Au revoir » enthousiaste.

À la seconde où ils furent hors de vue, son aura se transforma.

« Allô, Fusae, c'est Agasa, commença-t-il avec la voix du professeur à travers le téléphone. Pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ? Tu vois, Yukiko Kudō, une amie à moi, a commandé un sac mais à la mauvaise adresse, il faudra changer la destination vers ma maison. »

Après quelques minutes de conversation il appela cette fois Agasa avec sa propre voix.

« Agasa-hakase, quand un sac arrivera chez vous demain ou dans quelques jours, je voudrais que vous le brûliez… oui, je sais… à bientôt. »

Après plusieurs autres appels Conan se contenta de sourire et rangea son téléphone, en disant qu'il devrait vraiment retourner auprès de Ran et lui dire que ses parents l'avaient emmené et avaient oublié de l'appeler.

* * *

Le jour suivant, alors que Conan était sur une affaire de meurtre avec Subaru et Amuro son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Ouais… maman ? – Une pause. – Ouais, j'ai demandé à _hakase_ de brûler ton sac, désolé. »

Immédiatement il éloigna le téléphone se son oreille et grimaça au son qu'il produisait.

« Tu es la seule à blâmer. »

« C'est un _sac_ , maman, je pense que tu pourras survivre sans. »

« Oui, oui, je sais, je suis complètement démoniaque. Ah, et est-ce que les éditeurs de papa ont déjà réussi à le rattraper ? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça peut être de ma faute qu'il n'ait pas fait son travail, si la raison pour laquelle il ne l'a pas fait c'est qu'il a passé la semaine à me harceler pour ensuite partir en vacances ? »

« Non, je ne m'excuserai pas. »

« Uh-huh. »

« Et bien, désolé, mais je suis occupé, là. Bye ! »

Il raccrocha avec un dernier commentaire joyeux, en laissant Yukiko pleurer toute seule.

« Désolé, on en était où ? » demanda Conan en rangeant son téléphone pour regarder les autres.

Les deux se firent la promesse de ne jamais mettre Conan en totale et complète colère. Les génies capables de manipuler tout le monde pour la vie de tout les jours semblait être quelque chose qui se transmettait dans leur famille.

Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de mettre l'un d'entre eux en colère, et maintenant ils pouvaient voir pourquoi Conan était une telle force contre l'organisation.

Là où Furuya et Akai comprenaient la moralité de l'Organisation, Conan, lui, comprenait comment fonctionnaient les génies les uns contre les autres mieux que personne.

Après tout, c'était ainsi qu'il vivait, lui et sa famille.


End file.
